The Strongest Fear The Weakest For Good Reason
by Wolveblade
Summary: Even the kindest souls can be corrupted by the darkness. Will life in remnant change with a new player in the underworld? Is Vale prepared for the criminal element to have another added to their ranks? Can the weakest truly be a match for the strong, even with the deck stacked against them? Watch as a darker Jaune shows why some heroes are more terrifying as villains. JaunexSienna
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE: The Weakest Fights Back**_  
 **This is story is another that I'd had planned to start a bit after I got decently into my first fic, but sometimes a story won't leave you alone till it's at least started.**

 _Vale Industrial District_  
Dull ocean blue eyes stared as the rain fell inches away, as a 12 year old boy sat under the small overhang of an office building's back entrance. His hair was drenched and stuck to his face the edges looking mangy as dirty water dripped off the strands onto the ground. The boy shivered his soaked stained grey hoodie doing nothing to protect him from the elements now. Jean covered in rips barely protected the young boys legs as he was sat on his knees. Sneaker that lookd to barely be containing oversized feet while their soles barely clung to the rest of the material. A small pouch filled with lien that was stealthily placed inside the pant right pant leg poked out ever so slightly.

This boy was Jaune Arc only serviving member of the Arc lineage and a victim of the horrible foster system of the outer settlement focused Vale Orphanage. Bullied by kids his age, tossed around from foster family to foster family,and generally forgotten about. The boy who had lived a happy life before this past year sat with more problems then he knew what to do with. Every foster family just wanted the check that came with "Adopting" him and then would kick him out. They'd continue collecting the check until they boy eventually found himself back at the orphanage where the money flow was then cutoff. Then he'd be forced to suffer through being picked on by the other orphans taking advantage of his kindness to target him.

This was the 6th home he'd been kicked out of and the boy had finally had enough. An Arc was suppose to be a hero, a warrior, and a protector. But dreaming to be a hero only got him laughed at, trying to fight back got him ganged up on, and those he protected turned on him just as easily as the ones they were orginally being attacked by. What did pride matter when your stomach was empty, what did stubbornness matter when your body was to broken to continue, what did virtue matter when vice was all you were given in return, what was a boy suppose to do when the world was against him.

Dull blue eyes looked up at the clouds that provided what little drinkable water he could find, but also potential for sickness. Behind the dull listless gaze formed a flame unlike before though this wasn't a kind flame, no this flame burned with wrath at the world and its darkness. This flame refused to be pushed down and trampled on anymore, refuse to put its existance in the hands of others. If the world wanted to crush him, the Jaune Miles Arc was going to fight back with what little he had. The small sack of lien he had hidden in his pants the first moved he'd made against society. A society that didn't seem to want him, and hell it could screw itself.

The young boy stood to his full height which was surprisingly tall for a boy his age. Reaching into his hoodie's one good pocket he pulled out a pocket knife and lien card his dull blue eyes sharpening as he turned around. "I've waited long enough for them to be long gone for tonight." a hoarse voice mumbled as he slipped the lien card inbetween the door by the handle and its frame. Flicking open the pocket knife he began to shimmy it attempting toslip the lien card inbetween the frame and knob locking mechanism.

 _Building interior 2nd floor_  
Jaune Arc looked down the hall keeping his eyes peeled he couldn't risk getting caught here. This place was one of the stashes of a local gang that worked with a local cafe chain. They created problems for other cafes to give the chain a leg up on competition and they in return funded the gang. He'd spent the laast week trying to find something like this and his perserverance had paid off. Sure he could've gone for a safer target, but he had no way to get past cameras effectively and he was damn sure not returning to the orphanage.

Slipping as quietly as he could he made his way to the one room he thought was their stash. As it was the one that usually had sillouhettes of people passing through its window often. If he knew enough about people as he thought he did then he knew that they'd probably have the most traffic around their actual stash to make sure no one snuck to it unoauthorized during the day. Cause it's hard to steal from each other when 5 other people could see you doing it.

Normally there wouldn't have been any good opportunity to strike at this place, but the previous week 2 new cafes had just had their opening week sales. Which means that their machines and furniture would all be there. Since attacking a business on it's opening week was dangerous attention wise the gang apparently had avoided doing anything. Or at least that's what the idiots that usually guarded the back door he'd entered through had said. The older member telling the new blood the way around things. Normally they'd apparently wait till at least a month, but the boys were getting stir crazy from boredom and decided to take a chance with this one.

As Jaune approached the intended door he peeked in through the doorway hoping not to get caught by lying on the floor to look in. His efforts were rewarded with him being overlooked as the 2 men standing watch over the loot/armory room. One was rather lanky and the other large and bulky looking more muscle then brain to the small boy. This was his chance and he had to make it count or else he'd die trying. "No going back, that's a promise on the Arc name" He whispered to himself before taking a rock out his pocket and throwing it at a window further down the hall. As the lanky one went to go check out the distrubance Jaune's life finally started on a new path one of survival of the fittest. And he was either going to go down thrashing and kick or making the world regret taking his life and family from him.


	2. Ch 1 Making A Real Name For Yourself

_**Ch1 Making A Real Name For Yourself**_

 _Junior's Club_

The line outside of the club was quite long filled with plenty of patrons waiting for their chance to get into one of Vale's more infamous clubs. Three Bouncers stood at the start of the line, 2 guarding the door and the other waving people in or shooing them away as they moved to the front. Each of these men wore a black ensemble with red ties and red shades smoothly contrasting the dark clothing and fit with the color scheme of the establishment. It was also to let those in the know tell they were Juniors men as no other criminals wore said ensemble. Which is why few people started problems at this location.

Approaching from down the road where the lines end began was a young man. Dressed in a dark silver hoodie that was left unzipped to show off a black dress shirt with the top 3 buttons left unbuttoned. On the right breast was art of 2 yellow crescent moons with red cracks suffusing their surface. Continuing the dark colored theme is a pair of black jeans with the parts near the knees fading into a smoky grey. A pair of obsidian leather riding boots is partially hidden underneath the legs of the black jeans. While resting upon his neck is a simple metal chain occupied by 4 silver rings. Each was embedded with a different gemstone Carnelian, Clear Quartz, Tiger's Eye, & finally Black Onyx. (Creativity, Awareness, Willpower, Patience)

What truly made this person stand out was the Stainless steel mask sitting on the side of their head. It's silver and white color scheme making it gleam dully in the shattered moon's light. The mask seemed to prevent the blonde mop of hair from clashing too much with the young teen's outfit. His ocean blue eyes shimmering with mischief and intent as he walked directly toward the club's entrance without touching the waiting line. A confident smirk graced his face showing off just a touch of his pearly whites as he forced one bouncer into a handshake. The man looked down at his hand then back up to the teen, moments later the blonde was walking into the club as the 3 bouncers all pocketed small stacks of lien.

As the blonde walked into the building his senses were flooded with thick bass and loud club music, red and white dance lights, and the almost drown out, but constant sound of people attempting to talk over the music. He walked with a confident grace effortlessly dodging other patrons as he made his way over to the bar. Sliding into one of the bar stools he began sat with his back facing the bartenders as he just listened to the conversations going on around him. As women would walk past he'd compliment parts of their attire and then send them off with a wink and a smile.

After a while, the largest looking bartender moved over to the young looking customer. Hei Xiong better known as Junior cleared his throat getting the young man's attention. The blonde turned in his seat meeting the large man's gaze head-on. "What can I get you to drink?" "Get me a Painkiller make sure to shake it well, cause I don't 'Broker' for poorly mixed drinks." Putting emphasis on the word broker he slid a 100 lien with a business card on top. Junior grabbed the cards and then waved over another bartender to get the drink ready.

The information broker picked up a glass and began to start cleaning it. As he sized the young man up gazing at the mask oddly for a second. "What can I do for you, mister..." One of Junior's eyebrows rose to ask the silent question. "Phelan, Miles Phelan, but please call me Miles. As for business, I'm mainly here to make introductions as I'm setting up shop in town. Though I wouldn't mind being pointed in the right direction for a dust sales permit." Miles flashed the larger man a short business smile as he leaned an arm against the counter getting into a comfortable position.

Junior held back a snort, was this kid serious? A criminal going by a name that sounded exactly like felon either he was good at what he did or fucking stupid, both choices came with the likelihood for a good business opportunity. "Well Miles it's a pleasure to welcome you I'm Hei Xiong, but my friends call me Junior." He reached a hand forward immediately it was brought into a firm handshake. As he went back to cleaning the glass he checked to see if the young man's drink was ready. "Well if you're looking to sell dust I have a friend that can help you apply for the necessary license. He's a little high brow, but he works with someone that used to do licensing work for the city. So I'm sure he can help you speed up the process." Miles hummed non-committally as his drink was slid in front of him. He took the bright yellow drink and took a sip.

Savoring the taste of a well-made drink he had his eyes closed as he began nursing the drink. "Great my number is on the card when you've talked to your friend give me a call. Now if you don't mind I think I'll take this drink up to the dance floor." He gave the club owner a 2 finger salute before sliding out of his seat as he began to stride towards the dancefloor. He made his way over to one of standing counter right next to the dancefloor before setting down his Painkiller and pulling out a silver scroll. His fingers danced across the screen as he brought up a document immediately sending it as an attachment to a random number. The next second his scroll was attached to his hip on a magnetic strip built into the jeans.

Taking a large sip of his drink he set one of his 'normal' business cards under the glass as a cup holder. With his drink marked he sashayed into the crowd with a grin on his face already moving to the beat of the music. A couple of the females he'd complimented before coming over to grab his attention, and who was he to leave them hanging out to dry. The women were pleasantly surprised as Miles began to move with grace and coordination many men lacked. His hips flowed with the beat, his feet moved with precision, his arms guiding each girl as he took control of the floor. Yet his eyes seemed to be watching the bar like a hawk and while the women had been upset at first his words quickly put their worries to rest. "I apologize, but if I continued to look upon such radiant women I'd go blind by the end of the night. Please spare a poor gentleman's eyes."

While the young man had the women swooning and the dance floor controlled by his groove he spotted a Flamboyantly dressed man begin making his way towards Junior. A rather roguish smile spreading onto Miles' lips causing his charm to turn up unintentionally as he excused himself from the floor. Moving to his drink he grabbed it and set the cool glass against his forehead before sipping on it again. He preferred a painkiller cause even watered down it was still a smooth and enjoyably refreshing cocktail. His ocean orbs focused on the 2 men currently talking business his sideways gaze capturing the movement of their lips even from this distance.

When Junior mouthed the name Roman Miles couldn't help his predatory smile from making it to his face before he crushed it behind a mask of fatigued joy. 'Don't want to give myself away so easily.' He mentally chided himself as he waited for his cue that neither man knew was set up. Roman's well-maintained eyebrow slid up in interest as Junior spoke of a client looking for papers. When Junior turned to look at the dance floor he saw Miles beginning to head back to the dancefloor before stopping and moving to return his empty drink to the table. That's when Roman was pointed in his direction and the well-dressed criminal started to swagger on in the younger man's direction, Junior going to join his twin bodyguards.

As the Orange haired self-proclaimed criminal mastermind met up with what looked to be a curious Miles the 2 gave each other matching fake smiles. "Ah, you must be Mr. Phelan Junior told me you were looking for a permit at a decent speed." Miles just gave the criminal a non-committal shrug before pulling out his business card. "Ah yes, Mr. Xiong told me he knew someone high brow and reliable. Looks like he wasn't exaggerating the quality of his 'friends'." His voice confident and jovial like talking to an old friend you wished to impress as he handed off the card that was like the one he'd handed Junior.

A rather pleased smirk came to the criminal's face as he pulled out a cigar lighting it just as a bombshell of a blonde woman walked past in the background(Cue I burn). Roman looked the boy's outfit and found it lacking, but passable though he didn't blame the kid from dressing as such to avoid suspicion. "Junior wasn't kidding when he said you were polite and to the point. A breath of fresh air from what I normally have to deal with in my line of work. Any particular date you want these papers by or are you fine waiting?" He took a drag of his cigar slowly blowing out the smoke in a relaxed posture.

Pulling out a silver scroll Miles fingers flickered across the screen as he looked into the criminal's green eyes. "Oh, I was hoping I could get it as soon as possible. You know running a business like mine is a pain without the right paperwork filed and dust tends to be in high demand." He handed the criminal the scroll with an offer, business name, and the owner's name Jaune Arc set in it. "The first number is the deposit for the rushed job after your services finish you'll get double that for the final payment." He waited till the well-dressed man's grip loosened to take back his scroll.

Roman gave a casual whistle at the number of zeros for such a simple job. He knew what the kid was doing and he appreciated it especially after meeting his new "employer" and her 2 brats. The kid was smart and aiming to pay his way into the mastermind's good books, which would make further deals go over smoother. "I have to say, Mr. Phelan, you have the charm of a businessman. I'd be happy to help you acquire your permit, I'll contact you as soon as the job is done and set up a meeting space." With that, the flamboyant man made his way toward the nearest exit having spotted trouble brewing between Junior and some blonde chick.

A satisfied grin came to the Miles' or Jaune's face as he turned to take in the sideshow going on at the bar. A rather ungentlemanly snort snuck its way from his vocal cords as Junior was learning the truth of the saying ball buster. From what the blonde male could pick up from only the man's side of the conversation it looked like the girl was showing him his place in the food chain. While the show would be funny Hei was still quite useful and Jaune rather enjoyed this club and its drinks. So he began a sedate, but quick pace towards the pair giving a rather amused smile up to the twins that were watching from the 2nd-floor balcony.

Jaune couldn't help, but give a sympathy smile to the info broker as the man noticed his approach though it gave his current tormentor a tip-off. Lilac eyes turned as the blonde bombshell lower the scroll in her hands to look up at the person that had stolen her information source's attention. Behind the blonde was a line up of thugs "Aww there's an audience this must be kind of embarrassing for you huh?" While the group of henchmen stayed in place Jaune kept up his pace as he took the seat next to the girl. "I'll take another of what she's having and a painkiller for her friend." He spoke causing Junior's tormentor to face him while keeping a firm hold of his nuts.

Yang looked the guy that'd just casually ordered a drink next to them up and down. Her lilac eyes didn't see any weapon, his build while mostly hidden didn't look all that strong, and yet he was giving her a confident smirk. "Oh come to buy this pretty lady a drink?" Her voice lavishly asked as she pretended to flutter her eyelashes, fist tightening when Junior attempted to struggle free some. Ocean blue eyes met her gaze evenly as the boy sighed and leaned sideways onto the bar.

Jaune had studied the girl on his way over and was rather unimpressed with what he found. She was confident, well built, armed, and carried herself with the confidence of a warrior, but she was obviously headstrong and didn't realize going against numbers always had consequences. "While I'm flattered that such a smoldering hot goddess has decided to look my way. I'm only here to assist my friend there from joining the ranks of young girls' going through their first period." His voice calm and laced with velvet as he gave the girl a wink and placed the lien for the drinks on the bar top.

The 2 blondes held gazes one calm yet hiding heat the other smoldering and mischief filled. A rather pleased look came to the girl's face as she moved a hand to his chest that slowly began tracing down his stomach. "Oh, it's no worry I'll let your friend return to his day after he answers my question truthfully." Her hand shot down like a viper with a vicelike grip only to catch air. Lilac eyes blinked a bit in confusion as Jaune's face came a touch closer to her own. "I'm wounded fair lady that you think I'm the type to get physical on a first date" The male having been smart enough to dodge the attack.

One of Jaune's hands went down and lightly pushed away the offending appendage an imperceptible grey light flashed under his fingers as they touched. Before he reached it out to grab the strawberry sunrise swirling it in the glass before taking a tentative sip. "Ahh just as well made as expected, though it pales in comparison to those sunset locks of yours." He casually held the glass to the girl this act for a criminal was a sign to show it wasn't drugged. Though from the confused look on the blonde brawler's face he guessed she wasn't underworld. "So while I'm happy to find more ways to compliment you Miss, mind gracing me with a name to make this easier?"

As she cautiously took the glass she saw his hand stay out for a handshake. "Oh, but it'd be remiss of me to forget to introduce myself first. Miles Phelan owner of Crescent Acquisitions you need it we get it." The blonde girl raised an eyebrow as she sipped her fresh drink avoiding the side he'd sipped from and ignoring the offered hand. "Really your name is felon and you have an acquisitions business. If you're looking to be arrested the police station is only a couple 'Miles' down the road." She gave the man a confident smirk rather proud of her pun use there.

Jaune just sighed and rolled his eyes at that pun. "While my ancestors are remise for choosing such an antagonistic family name I assure you what I do is all quite legal. And so far the only one currently committing a crime here happens to be assaulting a club owner without just cause. Plenty of cameras to show you attacking him unjustly that I'm quite sure the police would love to get those videos and show your parents." His grin never left his face as he slid Juniors drink to him as a yellow flash of light temporarily blinded everyone looking in the general direction of the Club owner.

In seconds Junior was free from the offending girl's grip and while still blinking the circles out of his eyes as he stumbled towards his goons. Yang looked at her hand in confusion as the spots began to fade from her vision. Confused about why her aura had just flared without her consent. Until slow clapping came from the stupid criminal next to her. "Ahh now I get it you must've just recently unlocked your aura. No wonder you think you're invincible, I hear the power goes right to your head when it's first released." His smile only seemed to grow wider as he taunted the girl his free hand typing on his scroll inside his pocket.

"You, you did this. I'm going to make you regret that! Say your prayers smartass" She banged her fist together fully deploying her gauntlets ready to smash the prick in front of her. Jaune merely took on a placating face as his voice turned into false confusion. "But Miss I haven't done anything to you, but ask you to release my friend. No need to resort to violence." A powerful right slammed into his solar plex launching him back and knocking the air out of him. An award-winning smile graced the currently hurtling man's face for a brief second before it turned into a painfilled grimace as he slammed into the wall.

Junior and his henchmen watched as the man that'd assisted them was launched back and hit the wall with a sickening crunch. As the male bounced from the wall his head hit the ground with a wet plop that caught everyone's' attention. His attacker's eyes grew in panic as she watched blood start to leak from the man's head. She was so sure he'd just used his semblance or something on her, but the lack of aura protecting his body changed her tune.

Seeing the man that had just saved him laying broken on the ground he sent some of his goons to help stop the bleeding. Hei Xiong saw the blonde that he was sure was a huntress in training start to move in Miles' direction he instantly moved to block her path. "Blondie you best back off I'm not letting you harm my patron any further." Some of his men followed to bolster their boss' attempt to protect the guy unconscious on the floor. They were absolutely prepared to shit themselves until they noticed the twins making their way down the stairs.

Yang Xiao Long was currently panicking on the inside, she'd come here to get info on her mom, maybe knock around some thugs, and leave with whatever she could scrounge up. Instead, she was sitting here watching the supposed thugs protect the man she had just nearly killed. The realization that if she'd thrown even a little more power behind her swing she'd have killed the man sent a chill down her spine. She was so sure he had done something and had aura that she hadn't even taken a second to wonder if her aura had just flared on its own. Sure she was better than that, but- 'No this isn't my fault it has to be a trick. I'll just beat the answers from Junior and his people'

Lilac eyes shifted to red in anger and then flickered back to lilac as she shot forward at Hei "I won't fall for your tricks Junior" She yelled as she threw a powerful haymaker at the man her momentum boosted by shots from her gauntlets at the start. Junior had no time to dodge so he threw up his arms to take the brunt of the blow. Oh, how he wished he'd have dodged the blow as his body was sent hurtling into the same wall but a few feet away from the unconscious man bleeding on his floor. As he bounced off and landed his shoulder covered the limp hand of Jaune the man rolling off even in pain so as not to further harm the kid.

Hei stood up shakily at first before getting his wind back and racing towards his bar to get his weapon. Not even realizing his reserves were back to full like they'd never been touched. He was truly thankful the twins had come to help cause he wasn't sure his men could handle the girl after he felt that hit. He ignored the screams of customers as they exited the club in a stampede knowing his boys would at least herd them all out. He had a bigger problem to take care of right now and it was liable to wreck his club.

 _Vale PD_  
Gregory the wolf Faunus sat comfortably in his desk chair doing the last bits of paperwork for his shift. Then the sound he was hoping wouldn't came ringing through the building catching his sharp hearing immediately. He both loved and hated his enhanced hearing, but right now he hated it as he could here dispatch radioing his partner about a huntress assaulting an auraless citizen at a club. He locked eyes with his partner Doug and they both sighed in annoyance. They'd have to call for hunter back up while rushing to the scene in case the huntress in question was continuing to be violent. They just didn't have the weapons or training to stop the monsters that were huntsmen/huntresses.

 _Junior's club_  
Yang was now facing off against 2 girls one with bladed heels and the other with claws. She'd been surprised when they landed their first hit on her as not only did it take her by surprise, but seemed to drain her reserves. She was glad she had aura else that would've been lethal, the thought of that making her cringe in guilt. As she hadn't noticed the faint grey glow that had come along since it was on her back. Militia and Melanie did though watching the odd experience of the grey color seemingly feeding off of the yellow glow of the girl's aura. Yet neither took the time to think on that as they had a fight and semblances were anything and everything.

Melanie threw a roundhouse at the blonde bitches face forcing her to duck and step back. Militia took the opportunity to slash at the girl's torso but was warded off by the girl's gauntlets. They both flipped back dodging shotgun rounds as the blonde made space for herself moving into a solid boxing stance. Yang was confident she could take these girls even with the pea shooters attempting to pelt her as it was only going to fuel her semblance. Her confident grin speaking volumes of her belief in her skill.

Junior watched in horror as his girls were launched after taking a ferocious trade of blows. While the twins had used their perfect sync to lay blows on the obviously angry brawler they paid for it by taking powerful hits instead. It had been a shower of feet and claws versus quick powerful punches that while it reminded him why he hired them ended in their loss in said trade. So the man did the only thing he could to help as he shifted his bat into a rocket launcher "You're gonna pay for this" he stated before firing. The spread shot rockets coming at the girl from multiple directions forcing her back as she used the momentum to flip back onto her feet and continue dodging.

Another salvo of rockets was sent Yang's way as she began to fire shell after shell to pre-detonate the projectiles. But Hei used the smoke cover from the explosions to hide his charge as he flew through it and began to swing into the girl. After one swing knocked her off balance he wound up quickly and pitched her back with the force of the swing making her crash into the table. Yang activated her semblance her eyes turning red as she stood back up using the kinetic energy stored to boost her power as her aura flickered like flames.

Junior soon found himself on the back end of a punishing combo as Yang flung high powered fists into him and his weapon as he attempted to block. One full-body swing sent him flying back breaking his weapon as he was hit in the solar plexus. He managed to get to his feet and noticed he'd managed to snag a handful of her hair. A confident smirk coming to his lips happy to have managed to harm her further. Yang's eyes shifted to an even darker red as her aura flared outwards messing up the floor, but the sudden burst of aura felt like a large drain. The yellow aura after producing the large well of heat died down a bit as Junior felt his reserves inexplicably refill a decent bit. His body taking on a grey glow the just made yang angrier.

 _Outside Junior's club_  
Ruby Rose watched curiously as 4 vale PD cars set up a perimeter around some buildings entrance. They seemed to be shooing away bystanders which just made the girl more interested and caused her to ask an officer what was going on. "Kid you'll want to back up a call of a huntress getting violent was brought in and was followed by reports of gunshots. You need to clear the area for your own safety." He stated trying to block off the other interested parties, luckily of him, the other people heard violent huntress and backed off.

Ruby heard the same thing and decided she wanted to help. "But officer I'm a 3rd year at Signal" 'Starting after this break' "I can help you deal with her." She brought out her scroll showing off her student Id happy to know those field trips where they followed PD officers was coming in handy with knowledge. As the officer sighed but waved her in. "Fine, but you are only to help herd the assailant not directly confront her alright." He was given a mock salute that didn't make him any happier than their hunter back up was at an eta 20 minutes and they needed to go in now.

 _Junior's Bar_  
As Yang prepared to launch forward at the man who dared harm her hair she didn't here as the door was kicked down. Already on her flight path towards Hei's face, she wasn't able to comprehend the shouts of "Vale PD everyone freeze" and as her punch landed she watched as Junior managed to accidentally bleed off some of the force by turning his face with it. She turned ready to continue her fight at the sound of guns being cocked only to freeze in surprise at 6 PD officers leveling their weapons at her. "Miss put your hands up and cease whatever it is that's causing your aura to flare." A wolf Faunus spoke confidently as he took in the scene before him. His enhanced vision allowing him to see the man being assisted as he bled from his head. He reached to his radio and activated it "I'm going to need a medevac stat, one subject bleed profusely from the head while others are attempting to stem the bleeding."

Yang heard the call into the radio and looked at the multiple police officers. Her now lilac eyes were widened as she started to put her hands up, but a thought flickered across her mind 'Dirty cops'. She stopped her move to surrender ready to attack again until a voice caught her ears. "Yang, is that you?" And that was all it took to destroy any attempt at putting up a fight as her sister watched her being surrounded. She was immediately cuffed in aura dampening cuffs along with Junior, and the twins she'd just beat up. Her rights being read to her and the 3 criminals. The rest of the unconscious thugs being checked by officers for life signs and damage as they waited. Yang's mind went back to Miles' statement before this went down. ". Plenty of cameras to show you attacking him unjustly that I'm quite sure the police would love to get those videos and then show your parents." His voice echoing in her head as she realized not only was she being arrested, but her dad would hear about all of this. To add insult to injury her sister was here to watch her get arrested this day couldn't get any worse.

 _Vale Central Hospital_

Jaune sat up in his bed and stretched his arms after having just talked to his contact in the hospital to get some things changed. A dangerous grin popping up on his face as he internally laughed at the report being written. 'Survived blow to the head as he miraculously took the major part of the collision with the (false) metal implant that he'd had in his skull. His recovery would be quick and not even the slightest bit suspicious when he left her in a couple days with stitches that he'd later heal with aura. Ahh, the beauty of light applications of the body saving soul forcefield. Take just enough of the danger away to safely survive, but leave enough to look auraless and harmed.

The police that had come to question him and he'd given a beautifully accurate, but incriminating story. Add in the fact that his scroll had recorded her threatening him while he had attempted to "calm" her down and also caught Junior's proclamation stating he wouldn't let her further harm his patron. Well taking all of that into account with his well faked hazy speech and the cops had a pretty good case. "I hope I was the only one harmed, I wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt, because of me" He'd finished as the 2 officers walked away.

Jaune couldn't help himself from being giddy with excitement. His false identity and false medical record were holding up, he wasn't pressing charges on the girl to make himself look like a scared civilian when he was told she was a huntress in training. The best part of all of this is he hadn't had to throw a single punch or give away his abilities. Sure he'd helped Junior, but he needed the man conscious long enough for the girl to get caught and thus know he owed Miles Phelan a big favor. "Ahh, it's good to be back in Vale." He said with a relaxed sigh as he pulled out his scroll to message Hei Xiong.


	3. Ch 2 Getting to Work

**Ch 2 Getting to work**

 _Vale Industrial District_

Jaune Arc currently going around in his Miles Arc outfit strolled out of the front door of Junior's Club midday. He'd gotten quite the happy reception since he'd saved the man, which turned to a favor owed, and then 2 when he'd offered to send a healer at no charge to the club to help the "employees" recover. He pulled out his scroll in front of the 2 bouncers that were there to prevent people from entering during the reconstruction of the club and made a fake call. He lined it up with the answering machine to of one of his burner scrolls that had an effeminate voice on the other side. "Hello Jane, yes this is Mile... What no I told you before that was one time... No, I need you for some healing work a friend of mine got his club trashed by some rouge huntress... Yes, the one on the news. Anyways his employees are all in varying states of dis-abilitated at the moment... Yes I know, but these guys are the reason your shop is going to be able to get it's license faster... Thank you Jane I owe you one... I'll pick you up a new outfit for this then."

Closing the scroll he turned to the 2 bouncers and gave a lazy 2 finger salute goodbye before heading over to a rather nice bike. The sleek dark grey design offset by the white wolf decal with touches of red and the pupils a menacing yellow. He hopped on and turned the ignition the bike coming to life quietly before he tore off just as quietly onto the road. After making his way through a confusing pattern to throw off any potential tagalongs he arrived at a small apartment complex. He smiled grandly as he parked the bike in the one empty Employee parking spot before slipping off the bike.

A beautiful fox Faunus woman walked out of the Red sun apartment's office to come great him. She was a strong 5'6", 5'9" in her heels, with beautiful auburn hair, piercing green eyes, a soft tan that allowed her skin to look pale and yet glowingly healthy while contrasting nicely with her darker hair. She wore a simple black cocktail dress with a small with a coffee leather jacket on her shoulder. Her thigh high black rider boots with a red curled fox design sewn into the outside of both boots, with the crimson clasps holding the boot snugly over the stocking clad legs. The woman's shoulder length Auburn hair was pushed back with just a sliver sitting across her cheek as her fox tail seemed to sway happily.

"Miles what brings you to my humble little complex so early in the morning?" She greeted the blonde with a soft and melodious voice that reminds the boy of a singer, though her slightly predatory smile reminded him that he'd somehow caught her interest. "Oh you know I can't start the week off right without a visit to my favorite investment." He gave her a charming smile while leaning on his bike adding an over the top wink to the mix. The woman looked him over before taking a mildly distraught voice "Is that all I am to you Mr. Phelan just another investment?" They both sat in the ensuing silence of those words before they both broke out into chuckles as Jaune rolled his eyes.

Walking up and past the lovely woman he gave her a playful hip bump as he started on his way towards the room he rented from her. The woman following him after the hip bump with a mischievous grin on her face as she pulled out a ring of keys. "Joking aside I really do appreciate you putting money into my dream. I wouldn't have been able to pull this off without that starter cash or the money I get from you renting the smallest room for storage." Jaune just smiled before lightly wrapping his arm around the woman's shoulder. "How could I have said no to you Stacy? You had a plan, the charisma to back it, and drew a pretty convincing picture. You weren't even looking for all that much money to start off with, I feel bad for stealing away the chance from everyone else."

The redhead just rolled her eyes at the young man's opinion before speaking up "Oh yes, I'm sure everyone else in the city must be crying over losing the business of a Faunus businesswoman." Her smooth voice drawled as she grabbed the only red key on the ring as they arrived at apartment 01. Jaune scoffed mockingly "Well if the rest of the world is too stupid to see a good opportunity then I guess I'll just have to keep making more money thanks to their ignorance." He walked into the room as Stacy held open the door for him. "Plus I got an interesting companion out of the deal too"

Inside of the small apartment was a large assortment of bins, wardrobes, privacy curtains, and racks filled with clothes. The 2 walked into the room as Jaune began to shed the top layer of his clothes. "So while I'd love to reminisce about our wonderful past I am surprisingly busy today and have an appointment later as one Jane Arc." He stated as he stepped past one of the curtains and sat in a high tier stylist chair quickly grabbing a small case. He smiled as Stacy went over to the large makeup center nearby with a professional gleam to her eyes. He'd gotten luck getting the ex-stylist/make-up artist during her move from occupations, finding such talent with a willingness to keep secrets was hard in Vale.

Jaune wasted no time opening the case and inserting the green colored contacts that laid inside. Reaching over to the barber's desk in front of him he grabbed a long blonde wig with dark blue highlights in the bangs and tips. He expertly threw it on and affixed it with a touch of aura reinforcement so it wouldn't move at all. Stacy decided to make sure her existence wasn't forgotten as she moved to do his light make up and begin his transformation. While she'd quit doing it as a profession it was still an enjoyable hobby that Miles allowed her to be able to constantly keep up with.

 _Red Sun Apartments 1 hour later_  
Jane Arc stepped out of the tiny apartment doors with a confident step and a sensual sway in "her" hips. The tall well-built woman sat in a silk labcoat, a clean white v-neck showing off just a touch of her modest bust. A light green long skirt with a black decal of Vale's symbol sat delicately across her legs. Pure white stockings led down to black combat boots, while set on her beautiful blonde and blue hair was a small dark green beret with a red cross and needle emblem emblazoned on black on its edge. A pair of thin half frame wire glasses sat on her nose drawing attention to the small amount of freckles on the woman's cheeks. As she lightly pushed said glasses back up her nose.

Stacy followed behind locking the door with a small smile happy with her work, while also enjoying the sight of such a good looking man pull off a woman so well. "I'll say it everytime you get a new outfit for yourself. I'm so jealous how much better you look in female clothing than most women. That swimmers build just makes you look like my dream woman." Jane looked over her shoulder sensually and gave a hot wink at Stacy. "Aww thanks Stace, but you know it's you that allows this lady to shine like a diamond. Your skills are really what sells this masterpiece." The Faunus woman shivered in delight as the soft and velvet laced effeminate voice left Mile's lips. Gods why did he have to make such a convincing woman it messed with her female inclined brain. "If you weren't a guy I'd have taken you off the market so long ago, but every day I'm more and more tempted to do it in spite of your gender."

Jane chuckled softly as she hip bumped Stacy heading towards the small office garage. "Oh calm down you Vixen, we both know I'm not your type." the blond joked as she produced a set of keys from her coat pocket. Followed by the fox Faunus as she entered the garage to be greeted by a humble 2 door black and green convertible. Hopping into the driver's side the blonde gave a wave and blew a kiss goodbye as the auburn hair beauty opened the garage door. Watching as the man that made her dream possible leave in the guise of a woman. "Talk about a real-life honey trap" She mumbled under her breath before closing the garage and heading back into her office.  
 _Juniors Club Backrooms and Employee area_

Junior looked the beautiful blond healer up and down as he allowed her into the Twins' room. 'Damn Miles keeps some great company' He thought before getting to business as he was more concerned for his girls' health. They'd taken a rather big beating and even aura was slow going with broken or cracked bone. So he wouldn't waste any more time then he already had with the woman. When he'd first met her he hadn't known what to say, she had to be a huntress with those looks. So when she flashed him her healer's ID to knock him out of his stupor he'd led her straight here.

Militia and Melanie sat in their beds feeling sore and pissed at allowing that blonde bimbo to trash the club. They were super thankful for Miles' little intervention that had allowed them to get such a great starting shot on the bitch especially when they heard he'd done something to enhance the damage the girl had taken. So imagine their surprise when they'd been told that a healer was coming here to personally attend to them, a rare experience as healers were in short supply and in great demand. Even a shit healer tended to have a semblance that at least boosted recovery rates by a small bit which cut hours or even days off recovery time.

When the sisters saw the woman that entered they couldn't help but admire her looks. She was tall but had a modest bust that was enhanced by her hourglass figure. She was well dressed, even if it wasn't the most fashionable thing they understood it was about effectiveness over looks for a healer. Melanie "So like, You must be the healer we were told about" Militia "Are you like any good or is this just a slight boost?" They inquired a bit impolitely since the pain and bitterness from their loss was still affecting them.

Jane turned and leveled a sweet smile at the 2 girls, but her green eyes seemed to freeze the twins in place. "Is that any way to speak to someone that went out of her way to visit you on her day off?" She asked as her velvet tone hid a poison that only Hei didn't notice, making the Twins reconsider their impression of the clearly business centered woman. Waiting a moment to make sure no more sass would be sent her way the blonde nodded with a satisfied smirk. "Now how about we get you girls on your feet" The chirpy tone killing the tension built up in the room.

Sitting down onto the stool set between their beds Jane pulled out a vial of white powder and spread a bit on her hands. Making sure the vial was securely resealed and her hands were evenly coated she reached and grabbed a hand of each twin. A white glow enveloped the woman's hands as the powder seemed to dissolve into the aura with no known effect. Before the warm energy began to transfer and wash over Militia and Melanie like a warm blanket. Soon their reserves were bursting with aura and they felt their aura working at an exponential rate to heal them. Wounds that would normally take hours to finish healing from the point they were at in recovery seemed to finish healing just like that. And they could even feel the awkward dull pain of the cracked ribs they had starting to fade.

Jane stepped back and held a victorious grin at the dumbfounded faces of the 2 sassy bodyguards. She turned to Hei after quickly changing her smile to a polite and professional one. "They'll be making a rather hasty recovery since I used a bit of my medicinal supply to bolster my semblance. Now I won't be able to do the same for the rest of your employees, but I was told these 2 were the important patients" Junior nodded with a confused look on his face as he saw the twins just slowly look themselves over equally as awed as the other. "I'll uh, take you to the rest of the guys then. Thank you for putting their recovery as a priority Mrs. Arc" He stated as he slowly led the woman out and towards the nearby building where his goons would be healing. As Melanie and Militia decided that Miles Phelan was their new favorite person if this was the kind of treatment he gave to business partners.

 _Dock Area Torchwick Hideout #?_

Roman sat idly upon his couch looking over the business card he'd received the other day after making a deal for some muscle for one of his heists with Junior. He'd already gotten the license put through by one of his government contacts after giving them a slightly larger payoff courtesy of Mr. Phelon's generous offer of payment. Now all he had to do was wait for Neo to return with the papers and License plaque so he could message his latest customer that his order was finished. The extra cash would help him move things along on his side project he was forced into, so he was grateful for the easy cash grab.

Neo walked into the warehouse section renovated into a small comfy studio apartment with a skip to her step. She'd stopped by an ice cream shop on her way back with the extra pay that she'd been awarded since the guy that wanted these papers had paid way more than normal. She'd have to thank the guy somehow for the generous donation as Roman was rarely as splurgy now that the flame bitch came into town. She hadn't gotten a bonus in a while and felt that it was a long time coming as she tossed the manila folder containing the item in question to Roman as the man stiffened before sighing exasperatedly. "Neo don't fucking do that shit, you know how paranoid I am" The well-dressed criminal said attempting to intimidate the smaller criminal to no effect as he couldn't currently see her.

The Ice cream themed mute smiled in pleasure at the annoyance she caused in Roman. She felt he deserved a little of her ire for putting her on such a routine task that one of the cannon fodder could've handled. Though she was kind enough to have gotten him a thing of cigars like he asked since well she knew she'd have not gotten the bonus had she let a mook take the pick up job. The sound of glass lightly shattering accompanied a rather boredly annoyed Roman looking over at her. Though he perked up a bit when she tossed him his cigars. "Ahh, I could use one of these" He stated relaxing back into the couch.

Opening the cigar case and quickly cutting off the edge of one he put the case away in an inner pocket. Lighting the cigar he took a long drag before exhaling and letting out a more relaxed sigh before opening the folder to make sure everything was done. While he mostly trusted his contact he wasn't going to screw up such an easy and well-paying job especially since he knew that Miles obviously wanted a continued business relationship. And if the jobs were going to be as easy or at least as well paid as this one then he had no problem working with the man while dealing with his new "boss" and her plans. He wasn't even phased by her 2 children seeing as he could read a real criminal versus a street rat and what was probably a homeschooled punk.

After making sure everything was in order he pulled out his scroll and made a call to Miles waiting as the call rang. On the 4th ring the call was picked up with just voice "Hello, who might this be?" Roman smiled in a satisfied manner at the obvious, but well-placed paranoia put into effect. He mentally applauded the kid on his forward thinking and not just giving out his name or face to a strange number like the rest of the stupid world. "Ahh this is Roman, we spoke briefly about your license before. I just wanted to let you know we found it and you can come to pick it up today." He stated as he set the folder down and neatly rearranged the papers inside of it.

The voice on the other end of the call turned soft and appreciative. "Ah well that's wonderful, running around without that license would've made my life so much harder. Am I picking it up from your place or are we going to meet somewhere in between, cause I know a great coffee place that's got a special on an ice cream flavor I've been meaning to go to nearby where we met before." Roman nodded as he knew the store in question though only because Neo frequented the place like an addict. "Of course Miles, I'll give you a time I'm free tomorrow, but I'd actually prefer you stop by my office. You mentioned your profession before and I was hoping you could look something over for me if it's not to much trouble." There was a short pause before a light hum was heard. "Of course I'd be happy to help since you've assisted me so much already. But do you mind if I bring a friend, he's a coworker of mine and has been looking to get more into the business side of things recently"

Roman puffed his cigar and pretended to think it over as well, but bringing some muscle to a meet up on someone else's territory was just the smart thing to do. He was liking this kid more and more since it was rare to find someone so young able to keep up with the cover-up conversations. Most people thought scroll lines were more secure than they actually were, and the offer to meet somewhere neutral first was a solid play. Now if only his new "boss" could learn to be half as respectful as the kid his life would be so much easier and less rushed. "Of course the more help I can get on this project the better. I'll send you the address and the time once I'm sure of the schedule for tomorrow." With that Miles hung up after offering to pick up some coffee on the way and a polite goodbye.

Turning to Neo who was smiling with a rather pleased look the ginger mastermind knew the offer of drinks was appreciated. "Yeah, the kids a regular businessman and quite thoughtful. I'm sure we can look forward to some comfortable business with him. Maybe even get a trickle of dust coming in from his business to cover the days we have to lay low" He stated as his Ice cream themed partner nodded before motioning at him and lifting up 2 fingers. "No worries Neo he's smart enough to understand that we'll both come with someone so I'm sure he'll grab you one of your favorite coffees too. Though you'll have to keep an eye on whatever muscle he brings, just cause he's thoughtful doesn't mean he's not looking to get an edge over us. I'm not letting a repeat of Cinder happen" The Tri-colored woman nodded before making a slitting motion at her throat and miming laughter causing Roman to chuckle as well.

 _Vale Commercial District_  
Jane strutted through the streets as she hung up her scroll enjoying the calm breeze of spring air. She'd decided to go check out how the renovation work on her new building was going as with the new License business could start soon. 'With Moon Dust up and running my income coming from Vale will finally be solid and constant. I can move in some personnel and have a safe legal supply of dust at my disposal. That along with my other investments should make the rest of my work here go smoothly' A rather confident smirk crossed her face causing more people to stare at her as she continued on her way forward ignoring the gazes.

The sound of her personal scroll ringing caused the blonde "healer" to smile in a pleasant and soft manner that sent plenty of strangers hearts aflutter. There are very few people who had the number, and all of them knew who Jaune Arc truly was. Pulling out a gold scroll with the Arc sigil embroidered onto it's back he checked the caller's ID and couldn't help but perk up even more at the words "Tiger Lily" across the scroll's surface. She gracefully danced her way over to a shady spot out of the view of people before finally answering it.

Green eyes met Yellow as a commanding and mature female voice greeted the disguised criminal's ear. "Jane! Oh, what a pleasure to catch you out and about in town" The catlike grin set of Sienna's faces as she brushed back some of her dark black locks. Her dark mocha skin seeming to gleam in whatever lighting the room she currently resided in had. Jane for her part fluttered her eyes and pouted at the Tiger Faunus. "Oh CC you know teasing me about my lack of social life is quite the rude way to begin talking with a close friend." The playfulness in her voice betraying the light telling off. As the mocha skinned high leader just laughed along to the shared joke.

After checking the immediate surroundings the blond let the effeminate voice drop as a soothing calm timber replaced it. "So what can I do for my favorite predator today?" Jaune asked as he gave a flirtatious wink and a suave smile. Sienna just rolled her eyes before a small, but calm smile made its way to her features. "Oh, I was just seeing how my favorite blond was settling in, make sure nothing went wrong on your end and check on the progress of our combined venture." Jaune chuckled softly under his breath 'Leave it to Sienna to make a personal call into a business one, but then again it comes with being a leader I guess'.

The blond brushed some hair back and gave a shush motion to a passing pedestrian making sure to get them to leave. With that, he quickly pulled out a pair of earbuds and plugged them into the device as he quickly sent her a document via text. "Now that I've got our privacy guaranteed." He gave the woman over the call a playful growl as he pulled up the spreadsheet he'd just sent her. "I've managed to get Moon Dust up to code for everything, the licensing is already taken care of, our first shipment from our Vacuo supplier arrives at the end of the week, and your recommended employees should be arriving in Vale by the end of the weekend." He sated factually as green orbs stared confidently and analytically into the power Yellow orbs of the tiger faunus. "As for our Combined venture 'Jaune Arc Jr' has been accepted into Beacon and it's all thanks to a wonderful and beautiful woman's contacts."

Sienna just smiled predatorily as the compliments were sent her way, she knew he was buttering her up and normally such a thing was annoying. Yet unlike the many people looking to get something from her position, this blond had a different goal one she didn't mind too much. "Now Jane, you should be careful with what you say. If you're not careful you'll get me all excited and ready to hunt you down." A pleasant shiver raced through the sudo-woman as the tiger's yellow eyes took on a rather intense shimmer. "You know better than to test me my crescent unless you're within reach. Cause you know I'll return the aggravation 10 fold when you come to visit." A throaty chuckle escaped the blonde's lips as their eyes shimmered grey and locked on with passion. "Careful now my Amazonian goddess, don't tempt me with a good time right now. I have to get our business here self-sufficient first before I can come visit you. And the teasing is just going to make the time pass slower without you"

An intense staring contest began as the couple decided to let silence reign for a bit. Before Sienna gave Jaune a pleasant smile and sat in a dignified manner. "I guess that's true, I'll let you off the hook for now my Moonlight, but only because I have a meeting to attend soon. You better get to work having your little side plan running soon or else I'll have you escorted here forcefully" The final words came out as a powerful promise but was met with a rather warm smile instead. "I'll get it done my tiger lily, I may have just arrived back in Vale, but I made sure to lay out the groundwork before I ever even set foot here. I'll keep you updated and get back to you as soon as possible. You have my word, and an Arc never breaks their promise." They traded a brief yet soft gaze before they both steeled their features both ready to get on with their jobs and deal with the workloads ahead. As the call ended Jaune couldn't help but grin maliciously 'Remnant isn't prepared for this partnership to take over the dancefloor.'


	4. Ch 3 A Glimpse Into The Dark

**Ch 3** _ **A Glimpse Into The Dark**_

 **I will likely not expand on the backgroun info or stories behind many link ups on this story as it can take away from the point of the story, but if enough people are interested I could set up a second story to specfically talk about or show the story behind parts people are interested in and lead ups to introduced characters or reasons for why Jaune is doing certain things.**

 _Vale Warehouse District_  
Miles Phelan casually walked through the poorly lit streets of the warehouse district with a to-go tray for coffee in his left hand. His pace was sedate and he didn't seem the least bit flustered by the shadows and those who lurked within them. His ocean blue eye held mirth as he jammed out to music only he could hear as his noise-canceling earbuds were in use. Normally he'd be the perfect target for many of the people that roamed the shadows of Vale, he was slow moving, blocking one of his senses, looked moderately wealthy, and had little in obvious definition to his body. Yet none of the older thieves and muggers dared to go after the teen, he locked eyes with everyone he passed with little care a sign of someone prepared to defend themselves. Something many that are new on the streets or overconfident would overlook as polite, but no true civilian looked anyone and everyone in the eyes with such ease.

Stopping in front of a Faunus wrapped in a blanket on the side of the road near an alleyway Miles grinned and set down one of his 4 steaming hot coffees in front of the older man. Dull eyes locked with shimmering ones as an unspoken message was relayed and then with a confident nod the blonde was off again. Leaving no one the wiser to the microchip on the bottom of the coffee cup now on its way to the "proper" hands. As he adjusted the plain metal mask on the side of his head, his previous one still within the confines of Juniors club as a V.I.P. room memorial. Yet the motion wasn't without purpose as someone in a black full body combat suit slipped off the roof without a sound. Their face covered by a thin veil like material as well as a Mistrali wolf mask of Navy and Sapphire blues the only thing showing was a pair of sharp grey eyes that seemed to stare into the depths of the world.

Handing off the only unmarked coffee cup Miles smiled as the cloaked figure sipped from the drink and nodded in approval slipping into step with him. Before they turned suddenly into an open warehouse door and faded into the darkness just as a Crow flew over the road they were just on. The 2 slipped into the back room before casually strolling out the emergency exit without a sound being made. They quickly made their way towards their destination though the only rush was making it early, as a good businessman never shows up late.

 _Torchwick's "Office"/Candle Shipping_  
Torchwick watched through the one screen on his burner scroll as 2 people entered the front of his cover business a small smile adorning his face. That smile was short lived as the sound of something heavy being dropped came muffled from his computer feed beside him. "Useless animals, do they even understand how to lethal those boxes they were shipped in with are?" He growled under his breath before lighting a cigar and taking a drag to soothe his nerves from the Fang related migraine that was growing. He really couldn't begin to understand why he was forced to work with such incompetent cannon fodder. At least Junior's men had the decency to listen to orders and had the minimum survival instincts necessary to work with dust.

He turned back to his scroll as Miles talked to his receptionist and began some casual flirting and laid out his business card. The kid operated smooth and somehow managed to distract the lady long enough to miss his associate entering and disappearing around the corner. The pleased smile made its way back to his face finally someone competent and from the looks of it, only Mile's help was potentially armed. He switched views as Miles entered the elevator on his way to the meeting room his companion scouting the building and then moving to join when eyes were no longer on the elevator. He would've assumed they were amateurish if Miles hadn't just waved so casually at the hidden camera in the guest room.

Roman waited till both men were in the meeting room before he buzzed Neo and began to make his way towards that room as well. Hopefully, the animals could survive long enough for him to do some real business though he doubted it. His cane was on him as he swaggered into the sparsely decorated meeting room that reminded some of a board room. "Miles I'm so glad you could make it. I see you brought drinks as you promised though you seem to be missing your own?" The boisterous thief stated as he slid into the seat at the head of the table in a semi-relaxed posture. Noting idly that the help was enjoying their own beverage, a question of how they drank through that face cover being filed away.

Miles beamed at Roman as he leaned backward in his chair getting extra comfortable, but avoided putting his feet up so as not to disrespect the owner of the building. "Well, of course, I'd be here it'd be remiss of me to avoid showing my appreciation up front for such a quick job as for the drink sadly it barely made it half the walk over. I have something of a sweet tooth so the new flavor didn't have much of a chance once it met my tastebuds." He slid over the to-go tray with 2 more drinks still sitting on it with the receipt sat casually on the middle. The flamboyant thief taking the normal cup as the other was marked as the special Ice cream flavor which soon a lithe arm reached around his back to grasp said item with fervor. A silent chuckle and eye roll escaping Roman's lips as Neo claimed her treat.

The two not hidden behind shadows or clothing sized each other up and judge the others reactions as Roman touched the drink with his tongue and Miles just rocked a bit in tune to whatever song he was listening too. After judging the drinks Roman and Neo began to sip their beverages with a sigh of appreciation as coffee was good to sooth the mind from stress with the caffeine. Once the 3 people with drinks set down their cups, for now, Miles motioned to his companion who pulled a burner scroll and slid it across the table with little fuss. Roman glanced down at the device and inspected the numbers all but 3 were there waiting for the mastermind to prove his end of the bargain. So he casually pulled out the manilla folder from inside his jacket and tossed it in front of Miles.

Miles for his part only barely acknowledged the file before he flicked it open eyes becoming analytical as he glanced over all the important areas before he pulled out a scroll and his fingers flickered across the screen. An affirmatory beep was heard and then a relaxed smile turned to a pleased smirk. A few more clicks and the burner in front of Roman filled with the last numbers and a 5-minute timer on it. The thief raised an eyebrow but typed in his own info on the device before long both men got a notification that the transfer went through and soon after checking to confirm they both watched as the burner scroll from before fizzled in sparks. Soon after the small amount of smoke cleared it then vibrated off the table shattering the screen. "Crescent feel free to leave ahead of time, I've got some future business to deal with I'm sure you don't want to suffer through deliberations right?"

The cloaked individual bowed their head slightly before heading off to the elevator without any hesitation leaving Miles in a room alone with Roman and Neo, but not before patting his companion on the shoulder. Since the 2 couldn't see the individuals grey eyes they never noticed it shimmer a brighter grey with aura before fading. And soon the least colored individual of the meeting was gone leaving the 3 criminals alone to work out the next deal without interruption. Not that the individual minded they were only there for a field trip and a show of power now that their job/learning experience was done they left the building without much fuss. A few blocks later the cloaked individual went into an alleyway only to run into the "homeless" Faunus from before holding a duffle bag.

Out of the warehouse district walked a dirty blonde wolf Faunus as shown with his tail with brown eyes being shown to the world as he took out the last grey contact. His clothing consisting of blue jeans, combat boots with golden laces, a white hoodie left open to reveal a gold dress shirt. The Silver colored leather bracers and shin guards contrasted nicely with the dark gold pauldrons resting atop the male's shoulders. And sitting on his hip was a simple white and gold scabbard showing off the gold crossguard marked with the Arc family Symbol. The handle sat recently refurbished with silk in its usual royal blue swirling with navy blue. Jaune P. Arc Jr smiled confidently as his eyes adjusted to the light and he moved duffle bag on his shoulder with a rather confident smirk on his face. "I sure hope Teach goes easy on them, sounded like they have Fang recruits running around. Those guys aren't the most helpful bunch from what I remember" He chuckled to himself heading off toward his hotel and in a couple days Beacon academy to let the world know the Arc name was coming back with a vigor matched only by its glory days. No matter what the world had to say about it.

 _Candle Shipping Underground Meeting Room_  
Roman and Miles shook hands as the self-proclaimed criminal mastermind led the blond towards the elevator. "To think I'd run into someone I could get along with in the Valian underworld quite a rare opportunity." Miles smiled at the compliment and rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, because it's every day you run into Vales most notorious thief in such a casual meeting and on such a small job too. I thought for sure I'd have to gather way more contacts before I got to meet you face to face. Guess luck really is a skill huh" The 2 men shared a humorless staredown before laughing lightly Roman seeming to enjoy the company of the other man. They waited patiently in the elevator as it moved up.

As the elevator landed and opened up on the opposite side then when Miles had originally entered from they were met with the Tri-colored companion of Roman Torchwick. Miles blinked a bit owlishly at the girl having just lost his confusion at the elevator's new opening. He looked her up and down before meeting her eyes not even bothering to look away as he spoke to Roman again. "And who would this lovely lady be Roman. Please don't tell me she's with you, cause I don't believe I deserve such an honor already. This would just feel like I'm robbing you of all the advantages." Neo for her part was actually a touch surprised by that greeting, his gaze hadn't lingered on her body, her mismatched eyes hadn't bothered him, and he wasn't assuming her weak. No wonder Roman had taken a liking to the kid especially with a last name that just taunted law enforcement.

Roman for his part enjoyed the fact that Miles wasn't pointing out that she was most likely his muscle. As few people had a skin tone as soft as Neo meaning her drink acquisition had given her away. "Ah well, Miles meet the Lovely Neoplitan or Neo for short she's my partner and enforcer. Though forgive her silence she's not much for words." He introduced her with a flair that he was known for, but only had Neo rolling her eyes. While she understood the joys of flair and showmanship she personally preferred to let her actions speak for her. Though she sent a playful wink Miles' way and got one in return backed with a casual smile. "Well, I must say, Roman, you sure do have a great choice in company so far. A well-informed bartender, twins with a mean streak, and now this devilish scoop of Ice cream. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were partial to useful people only."

The trio moved along through to the warehouse where the sounds of heavy labor could be heard. Roman and Miles going over details of a few dust deals to give the criminal mastermind a nice steady supply. Miles himself was happy to do so and rather then money which would look odd suddenly coming in he asked instead for a couple of small contacts being new to Vale. Neo for her part just followed along keeping an eye on the blond even as he passed by the working white fang like they didn't exist. The dark lighting only allowing travel of the hall with easy sight for anyone, not a Faunus or used to the building. Miles for his part was happily taking in the warehouses workers with his peripherals as they passed by many dark rooms and only the occasional lit one showing the cover of the cover business. His eyes now showing just a touch of brown as he enjoyed the benefits of not needing as much light as a human. Sienna would be quite interested in this new venture if he was correct in her not knowing about it. Oh, how this information would change some of her aggression's targets onto different people.

 _Vale Commercial District, Moon Dust_

Jaune sat at the front of the store his blonde hair a dark black now as he was using a mix of aura manipulation and gravity dust to give it an obsidian black. It was a quick fix that he mainly used when in a rush or had to suddenly hide his identity and it was mainly done since he might've taken a nap and almost missed the drop off time for the store supplies. Luckily for him, the store employee he'd hired as the manager was in early as he wanted to be in town for his son's initiation to beacon. Speaking of the man had basically made him being here unnecessary which is why Jaune had decided that he would man the cash register. The first batch of employees wouldn't be in till tomorrow, but the opening of a store was necessary to attract customers and potential employees.

On one of the rare days where he wasn't busy doing anything crazy or with a lot of background work he decided to enjoy something he used to do to save up money, Customer Service. His blue eyes were tinted with green making them a more tropical ocean view as his nails tapped delicately on the counter, but they were currently added on to look like natural claws. A touch of eyeliner making his eyes seem just a touch more primal and his grin quite wolfish. The manager of the store walked in his brunette hair tied back in a loose ponytail, his brown eyes shimmering with mirth and his wolf tail lightly swaying to further prove his good mood. The store was finally finished being set up and the door had been open for an hour already the first few customers coming in for the opening day sale, but after that, it'd been mostly browsers a slowish start, but that was expected with 2 faunus manning the shop. Yet neither seemed to truly care about the slow start as they wanted strong repeat customer rather than idiots handling dust. Plus a good set of regulars and preferred customers tended to bring in more customers on its own.

Jaune turned to the shop manager with a pleased grin, memories of how he met the man and how they'd both come to a mutually positive exchange. This man was the second of the handful of people to know his real identity and also something few people knew existed in Remnant still. Violet Milestone was an honorary Arc slave knight. A position that many believed to be both degrading and inhuman, but in the past, the Arc's had been an aristocratic family of knights and any slave knight had a chance to become a part of the family with enough battles or prestige. And many people had in the past fought for the chance to be part of their slave corps. And through a comparison with current laws and the kingdoms' 4-way treaty combined rulings Jaune had found out that technically the Arc's had never lost the right to take Slave knights as a way to create branch families or allow people to become true Arc in everything but blood without a need for marriage.

So this was the man who gave up his identity and past all for a chance at a better future a thing many didn't have the strength to do. And with him the only living member of the Arc accepted by Jane Arc current Matriarch and with the addition of Jaune P. Arc Jr they were again formally recognized as a full family and had regained control of all of the Arc's property, contacts, and inheritance. The first step in Jaune's plan to give the universe the middle finger. Heck, this all wouldn't have been possible if his first attempt at theft hadn't ended as bad as it did. Leading him on his journeys that made him gain so many skills. Eyes filled with revelry and nostalgia gave him an approachable air and added to his charm just enough to counteract his current look. Though he personally enjoyed the plain monochrome uniform and silver moon emblem for Moon dust.

The revelry of his past and all that it came with was broken by the light chime of the front door opening only heard by those with sensitive hearing or naturally heightened senses. Turning to the door he smiled wide at the 2 females entering. "Welcome to Moon dust where dust is as plentiful as moonlight in the night. If you need anything just ask" He opened his arms in a slightly over the top motion to tempt them to look around. It was a tactic to make people focus on him to spot the obvious nametag claiming him as John and then the selections the store had. As he watched the 2 customers with a casual lazy air to himself as he looked them over for a split second.

Yang Xiao Long rolled her eyes at the over the top introduction but smiled none the less as the store's catchphrase was actually quite nice and had plenty of opportunities for puns. "Careful sis or they might "shatter" your expectations" The shorter girl next to her groaned at the pun which just made the blonde's grin grow in amusement. Looking down to one Ruby Rose as she had a rather tormented look on her face before silver eyes locked onto the dust ammo and weapons magazine sections. Immediately leaving the blonde to her own devices or well to focus on the task of buying herself dust to refill what she expended at the club. She shuddered unintentionally at that thought at least her Dad and apparently Beacon had fixed that situation even if she wasn't a fan of having to apologize to that worthless info broker.


End file.
